Someone
by aniylav27
Summary: We all know that Edward sneaks into Bella's room. what happens when Bella finds out that Edward is sneaking into her room before she knows of course. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

** THIS IS JUST A SHORT STORIES ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF BELLA KNEW EDWARD WAS SNEAKING IN HER ROOM, BEFORE HE TOLD HER.**

I know, I know, I know that someone was in my room. I meen anyone in there right mind would know. I have a list of thing already written down.

_Lock on my window was open._

_My chair was not in the right place._

_I keep on getting up in the middle of the night because of noises._

_There was grease in the window to prevent squeaking__._

I mean come on there has to be someone in my room and it was not charlie, there was a door. I got dressed, but this time I went to the bathroom. If there was someone in my room I was sure as hell not going to get dressed in there.

Down stairs I was kind of nervous to what Char- Dad was going to say. I was totally going to tell him but he was probably going to think I was crazy and send me to a mental hospital. I really did doubt that he was after all he was a police. And I am sure he would take some interest in it.

'' Daddy please don't think I am crazy but I think there is someone sneaking into my room'' I said quickly, I saw nothing that said he was concerned.

'' Are you sure Bella you just moved here and maybe you are just a little paranoid.'' He said worrying about the wrong thing right now.

'' Dad you are a police for gods sake, don't you think that you should go check ?'' I said not believing what I was hearing.

''Okay okay if you really think that there is someone sneaking into your room I will go check'' he said standing up. We both where moving slowly up the stairs. Me because I was being couscous, Charlie because he was being lazy. Don't even ask how he is a police men because I don't even know.

'' Bella you are going to make an extras special dinner for me! '' He said I mean are you kidding me.

'' Dad shut up '' I said just wanting to get up stairs.

'' You are going to pay for making me come all the way up here'' He said it was really a miracle that he was a police men. When we finally got up stairs he took his own little sweet time with his hands on his nees bent over. I waited for god knows how long just for him to catch his breath while I shifted from leg to leg impatiently.

When we got in my room he took a look around, then went to my window.

'' Bella learn to lock your window someone can kill you '' Char-dad said, was he being serious. He was playing around with the lock and it fell off.

'' See, someone broke it to get in here, and there is grease on the window someone had to be in here more than ounce'' I said frantically trying to convinces him that I was really not crazy.

'' Bella I really do think that you are over reacting I put the grease there because I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for my little Bella, and the lock is old it probably needs to be fixed I have some new ones in the garage when I get home I will put them in... '' he did not get to say anything else because his walkie talkie went off signaling he was needed at the station.

'' Later Bells I have to go to the station If you want someone can stay tonight, have a good day at school '' then he bolted out the door and down the stairs. I shook my head quickly running after him not wanting to be in the house alone. I was going to investigate more and I know just the person to do it with me.

I was sitting in my truck waiting for the bell to go off, while thinking about what my plan was .

PLAN A - I was going to sleep down stairs with, Jacob he will get the small couch because there is no way in hell that I will sleep on the little one. I had spoken to him and we where going to keep it to our selves and put a hidden camera in the room and see what happens in the morning.

PLAN B - Was to put double sided sticky paper on the chair that he or she sits on in my room. The back would say ' this person was in my room call me at 8975550789 and tell me who it is'. We are just hoping the at someone sees it.

PLAN C- Is to wait for the person and attack them when they come in.

I was to distracted by my plan to notice that Edward and his family had pulled into the parking lot. A thought went past my mind that it was Edward but I quickly brushed it off. I am sure his parents would not let him do that and he is to smart to climb up the wall of Chief Swans house and so was everyone else.

He is so weird and he will not tell me the truth no matter how much I ask and if he promised. I mean he is the one coming up to me and offering a ride to Port Angela's. then saying it is better that we are not friend i mean weirdo.

I glanced t him from the corner of my eyes to see that he was already looking at me. Looked away quickly blushing and covering my face with my hair. He was hot though I could not lie about that.

The first few classes before lunch went by kind of fast. I was in my own world thinking that I did not even notice anything that the teachers said.

Lunch was the same as always but because I was so out of it everyone kept on asking me if i was okay. I even saw Edward looking at me in concern, I thought today he was going to be mad at me. He has really bad mood swings I mean one minute he is happy and offering me rides an the other shooting death glares at me, Bipolar. Or was it a Multiple Personality Disorder I do not know.

Biology was the same thing as Thursday not talking just a little nod. I had to say he did look a little nervous. But I did not really care this time I was to busy worrying about who could be in my room. I could probably be someone i don't know but what makes me so special, that you would just pick me out of the blue.

After school I went strait to La Push to pick up Jacob. The ride was not long I did not enjoy it because I could not put all of my mind to who I could be. I had to concentrates on the road.

When I finally arrived at Jacob's familiar small house, Jacob was already outside waiting for me. I got out my car and gave him a hug.

'' So are you ready for the long weekend?'' he said with a big bright smile, I did not know it was a long weekend so i just went with it.

'' Yeah go get your stuff and we will be on our way, does billy know '' I asked not wanting him to get in any trouble.

''Yeah he knows wait right here'' he said while running in the house. That was the first time I really got a go a good look around the house it was very nice. Lots of trees and you could see the beauty of the ocean from the house I would do most of anything to live here so peaceful.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I did not hear Jacob approach until he tapped my shoulder. I jumped back in shock, i I did not like it when people bothered me when I was in deep thoughts i hated it.

He laughed and pointed at me I laughed along with him walking towards the truck.

''So do you know how to drive a car'' I asked ones we where standing directly next to the car. He put his head down and shook his head yes. I did not believe him.

'' Are you sure'' I said giggling. He shook his head know. '' Well hop in '' we went in the truck.

The car ride was full of conversation and laughter, until we started talking about our plan.

'' Wait you where serious I thought that you where just saying that to mess with me '' he said with an amused face. I have seen that face on Edward and I hated it I wanted to smash a beer bottle and stab it.

'' Nope I really think someone is sneaking into my room and Charlie does not believe me so I am going to take matter into my own hands.'' I said happy my braveness but it was not quite brave.

'' So what are you going to do when you catch the dude or dudet?'' he says. I have not thought about that but I was sure that the first thing to do was to sue and then take it from there.

'' I am going to sue, I just hope that I don't know the guy cause that would be so freaky.'' I say shaking my head at that.

'' That a good start but maybe we can start with strangling him or her in his sleep I mean if he has proof of us doing so we will be equal and think how cool it would be to dress in all black and go and get him'' he joked laughing, but it was a good idea. I looked at him like he was a genius.

'' Jacob that is the best idea I have heard all my life he cant call the police because he would get caught too'' I yelled in excitement at how this would play out i loved it.

'' Your serious'' he asked with a shocked face, good.

'' Yeah I mean I have been bored as hell since I moved here and I little fun never hurt nobody'' I say really committing to my idea. '' Are you in ?'' I asked he.'' I am in so what PLAN A?'' he said.

'' PLAN A is to set up a camera in my room all night long to see if anyone comes the next morning.'' I said '' then would do PLAN B would be to glue a sticker to his back''I said he looked at me strange.

'' We would put double sided sticky paper on it and make she the side sticking to the chair is not to sticky so it will stick to his back'' I said obviously but it really was not '' And then if he happens to go anywhere there will be writing on the back saying ' this person was in my room call me at 8975550789 and tell me who it is' and then we will no who it is'' I said happy at how much thought i had put into the plan.

''Why don't you put this person was in Bella swan's room ?''he asked.

'' Because I don't want a lot of people to know and if i say Bella Swan then a lot of people would be concerned rather than just saying it was a joke'' I said, it made sense. He nodded his head getting it.

When we got to the house charlie was not supposed to be there until an hour and a half so I decided to get started on dinner.

'' So Jacob what would you like for dinner?'' I asked leaning against the counter. He thought about it for a while and then finally spoke.

'' Baked macaroni'' he said.

'' Order up hey why don't you go and hook up the stuff up stairs would yah!'' I said putting the the pasta to boil '' I will be up in a minute'' I said he dashed up the stairs with the stuff. But I heard a stumble on the way up the stairs and then he screamed '' Missed a step'' I busted out laughing now I know how much now i know how funny it is when I fall.

I went up the stairs carefully not wanting to make the same mistake Jacob made. I walked into my room and there was Jacob standing on my bed hooking the camera up.

'' Is the camera fully charged?'' I asked.

'' Yes and just in case there is a charger connected to it with an extension cord'' He said that was smart.

'' So what now?'' I asked not knowing what to do.

''Well get everything that you need and we will sleep on the couches so that he or she does not do anything to you'' I did as I was told and went down stairs to were I saw Charlie.

He looked happy to see Jacob and Jacob the same.

'' So Bella is this who you picked to be spending the night?'' he asked not looking scared at a boy spending the night at his daughters house.

'' Yeah we are going to sleep on the couches if you don't mind?'' I said.

'' Sure sure it is fine'' he says and then the fire alarm went off. Ohhh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

ENJOY THIS STORY ND PLEASE REVIEW. AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER STORIES BE SURE TO LOOK AT THEM. I LOVE YOU, I PUT UP WITH YOU, I HATE YOU THAT IS MY STORY . THANKS.

Waking up in the morning I was hit by a stream of light coming down from the open window. I squinted until my eyes adjusted in the light. Jacob was on his phone still lying in the same position I remember him falling asleep in. I saw that my screen was on, on my I-phone. I picked it up and had gotten a message from Charlie telling me that he was upstairs sleeping in and not to worry. He said that last night, why couldn't he just come down stairs and tell me this. Lazy ass.

'' Did you check the camera? '' I asked in a strand voice, he looked surprised that I was up.

'' When did you get up ?'' I hate it when people answer my question with another question.

'' To the looks of it about a couple seconds after you'' I said sitting up on the couch, Jacob mimicking me.

'' Anyway I guess you did not check the camera and lets get ready go to the dinner and we will watch it there.'' I said he nodded his head, yes.

I let Jacob get dressed and stuff before I did. We where taking turns since I did not want to be in my room by myself. Finally Jacob came jogging down the stair in gray sweats and a blue Holister t-shirt. I walked up stairs not wanting to fall on my butt. In the bathroom I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on jeans short, a blue patriot v neck and a black zip up sweater.

I walked down stairs with my laptop and the card for the camera. I made sure to leave a note for charlie just so he would not get worried.

Driving to the only breakfast place was kind of hard. Charlie had taken me to this place when I had first moved here. And here I am going left and right right and up and down.

'' Bella do you know where you are going, we are driving around in circles'' he said. I finally saw the place on the other side of the street. I put my left hand blinker on and smoothly went into the other lain. With my blinker still on, I waited for the light to tell me To GO and took a u turn and then took a right into the parking lot.

We got out of the car and went inside. It was a pick your own table so we went some where private where no one would see us.

Plugging in our ear buds we turned the volume all the way up, and pressed play.

At first nothing happened, so we made it go faster. it was about a minute until anything happened, and then right when i gave up hope the window opened.

Jacob and jumped backwards in our seats shocked that it was real.

The person went in the bedroom smoothly and walked around. The person was definitely a guy and he was wearing black jeans, a black v-neck, and a gray jacket. He had very pale skin paler than my own, and penny colored hair.

Ooooh my god that is Edward. I replayed the part where he was walking over the chair and paused it. then finally Jacob cached on the what i was doing and zoomed in. yes that was definitely Edward.

'' I know him eeeeew i cant believe he would do that '' I said wanting to throw up. he was stalking me.

'' You know him whats his name'' Jacob said laughing, did he really think this was funny. I smacked him and picked up my laptop and left. You could her him trailing behind me but i did not stop, until he put his hand on my shoulder and apologized. accepting his apology and got in my truck not feeling the need to eat anymore.

'' So what now are you going to turn him in '' Jacob said.

'' No I want to get proof and i also want to get my revenge on my own. '' I said.

'' So lets do plan be'' I nodded my head at his request '' Ohh yeah I was watching a ghost hunter last night when you where sleeping and they put white powder on the floor so they could see where the ghost walked wanna try it?'' I considerd doing this and decided I was going to do both

'' Lets do plan a and b'' I say and we are on our way. But I am still shaken about this.

EDWARD POV

Running over to Bella's house was easy I had came over here so times that I did not even think about it.

Climbing through the window there was still another sent in the house and it was bad. There was no one in her room so I would wait. But I did not take attention to it. Walking on the white rug and over to the chair I sat down and leaned back. Waiting for Bella I got up and walked around the house up stairs not really paying attention to what I was doing. I made sure to be really quiet just in case anyone was still awake.

That was when my phone went off and it was loud I ran into Bella's room and jump out the window on top speed. Running into a safe place in the woods where no one would see me I answered my phone.

Me- What?

Emmett- Yeah lil bro its me Emmett can you do me a favor.

Me- what Emmett what.

Emmett- Just go to the corner store and get me some batteries Jasper and I ran out.

Me- Why don't you get them yourself?

Emmett- Because me and Jasper are going to restle come on please.

Me- Your Lucky i don't wanna go home.

Emmett-Okay boo bye.

I ran to the Wal-greens that was not to far from the house and entered.

JESSICA'S POV

Going through the isle with the pregnancy test, I grabbed one and went to the front of the store to pay for it. You see mike and I finally did the bedroom tango yes, but I do not want a baby even through they are cute.

When I was in the front of the store I came up with an idea. I pulled out my phone ready to take a selfie and put the pregnancy test next to my face and took a selfie.

Then I saw Edward come through the door and I froze. I did not think anyone in forks would come here. I quickly through the thing behind my back and followed him maybe he changed his mind. Following him I saw something on his back. it said ' this person was in my room call me at 8975550789 and tell me who it is'. Oh my god I quickly took my phone out again and snapped a pick. He turned around and I hopped in to the next isle. When I looked again there was nothing on his back and he went to pay for a bunch of batteries.

I looked at the resent picture to make sure I was not crazy. I was not the number was clear on the note. I dialed the number and pressed call to see that I was calling Bella. OMG they where doing the bedroom tango too.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

I was sitting in the living room with Jacob watching television when my phone started ringing. I look at my caller ID and it was Jessica, I huffed angrily and pressed answer.

Jessica: OMG Bella why didn't you tell that you and Edward where doing the bedroom tango.

What was I hearing right now.

Bella: What are you talking about Jessica.

Jessica: Bella don't be stupid I saw a note on Edwards back and it said to call you at that number. And that he has been in your room.

OMG

Bella: I think I got to call you back.

With out her answering I hung up the phone and looked at Jacob with total shook in my face.

"Did you find him ?" He said just as much shook on his face as mine. I nodded still not able to say anything. But when reality came pouring back to me got up pulled on my jacket and shoes.

"You know what we have to do right Jacob " I say I look back to see him running up the stairs. The tape I quickly stumbled up the stairs my self. When I got to my room he was looking at the camera. I grabbed it out of his hand and what I saw made me want to throw up. It was Edward he was sitting on my rocking chair rocking himself back and forth. He got up and looked on my dresser picking up my baby picture.

Now I was upset. I took the card out of the camera motioning Jacob to follow me and he did. I hopped in my truck zooming down the street to that bastered Edwards house. I was not thinking about what I was doing, I knew this was not the way to deal with a situation like this.

I parked my truck right on top of there lawn and got out. Oh good there whole entire front of the house was glass. I licked up a rock and threw it at one of the window braking it.

" Bella calm down " Jacob said by this time a broke to of there will does and all of the resident s of this house was outside.

"Bella what you doing " Edward says. Oh that son of a bitch.

"You fucking pervert I mean sneaking into my room really?" I say his eyes widened and his siblings where laughing. " and you ask me what I am doing some moron are you. You brake my window I brake yours" I took another big rock off of the grounds threw it and broke another one of there windows. Then bitchy Rosalie was calling the police on me.

" Really Bitchalie your going to call the police on me well I guess your brother and I will get arrested. You really think ounce I show them the video of Edward in my room there going to let him be free " then the unthinkable happened I knew Jacob was a wolf but this is crazy. The big one I think named Emmett took steps closer to me and Jacob fazed. Causing all o them to go into a crouch.

The tales that Jacob told me about the cold ones the eyes, the speed, the strength.

Uttered the few words that I was thinking "The cold ones " I say. Then I hear the police coming. They looked at me in shock and started cursing at Edward.

"You son of a bitch Edward " I say throwing another one at there window. And by then they where arresting me. " what about him he is guilty too, where's Jacob?" I say MD Jacob is at my side with the camera and card.

" ma'am we are going to need some proof if we are going to arrest him." The police officer said I know him he was my dads friend. Jacob shows him the video and the other police officer goes to arrest him to and thank god he knows better than.

"Hey are't you the cheifs daughter" now I know his name Larry.

"Yeah and your Larry right. My dad is your boss friend." I say smiling to get out of this. His face goes into that caught getting a cookie out of the cookie jar face.

"Well you know you can have nice day ok? " he says pulling out the keys to unlock my cuffs. But Edwards family started yelling about there house being destroyed. And he put the keys back in his pocket . I groaned.

They put me and Edward in the same car, this day could not get any worse. His siblings where ounce again laughing at him. He just growled at them and the police officer took a step back and pointed for him to go in the car. I laughed as well.

As we sat in the back of the police car, Edward was looking at me thoughtfully what was he crazy.

"What do you have a crush on me or something Edward stop looking at me like that?" I say he winces, and glares at me. " I am not scared of you Edward "

" Oh I am sorry this is all your fault " he says sarcastic into the beginning.

"Really if you did not sneak into my room this would have never happened, I mean you perv" the police officer silences us after I say that. "Do you think you can tell me why you where in my room" I say hoping it was not what I think it was going to be, because if so I had the same feelings.

"Do you really want to know " he said yelling, getting closer to me.

"Yeah" I yell getting closer to him.

"I love you" he screams and I don't say anything that I meant say.

"Really?" I say and the next thing I know we are inches away from each other. And the second thing I know we are having a make out session. In the back of a police car while the police are trying to pull us away from each other. This is the best night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

As we sit in our separate cells, staring at each other. I suddenly start shaking my head.

" What are you shaking your head for Bella? " oh I love it when he says my name.

"I am just thinking about how you will be able to stand jail" I say mischievously. He shakes his head write back at me.

"Bella I am filthy rich, I will be out of here in less then two hours." God I hate you.

"I am the cheif Swans daughter. I will be let out of here in less than five minutes." I say and I was lucky enough to see Charlie walking through the doors. He sees me and runs over to my cell pulling out his keys as he does so. I turn and stick out my tounge at Edward disappointed face. As Charlie opens my cell door. Tell him everything that happened and I found the famous well at least in my world stocker.

"What" Charlie yell banging on Edward cell door. I put my hand on his shoulder giving then him a sentimental look, he doesn't calm down he just looks at me and continues to bang on Edward's cell door and yell. " I am pressing charges on you Mister, you better be in that court room next week. " and he continues to scream at him.

NEXT WEEK IN THE COURT ROOM

"Bella Swan is allegedly suing former Edward Cullen for elegedly braking and entering, trespassing, braking her bedroom window, causing distress and having the residents of the Swan house living in fear." The judge says and looks at the paper giving the two of us shakes her head. I shot the Cullen family an apologetic look while my dad was glaring daggers at them. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"And irrelevantly Edward Cullen is suing former Bella Swan for braking several of his windows that cover his whole entire front of the house for and please correct me if I am saying this wrongly $80?" She says this more of a question than a statement. Edward nods his he'd up and down grinning like a maniac.

"May the two lawyers of the two names recently called please stand to the front." She says and my lawyer and Edward lawyer stood to the rise.

"John Walch lawyer of Mr. Cullen please begin." The judge says looking very bored. And I don't know where my dad got out lawyer from but he was a complete idiot.

"Ludicrous!" He screams pointing at Mr. Walch who looked frightened. I sink in my chair embarrassed at the whole situation.

"Can you please sit back in your seat?," The judge says now mused. Hmmmmmm where have I seen that look before.

"You may continue Mr. Walch."

"Yes, your Majesty. The true facts are that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan where in a relationship, at the time that Edward was sneaking into Bella's room." He says nods I don't fight it I just want it to be done and over with, but I guess we look even more stupid because I am just sitting here. My father is just shaking his head.

"Bella Swan do you have anything to say against that?" She ask me, and I decide that I was going to make the best out of the situation I am sure we would laugh about it latter.

"Yes, I do ." I say standing up." Edward Cullen and I where not in a relationship at the time of the trespassing, we where only in a relationship after I destroyed the front of the Cullen family's house. " I say calmly trying to be as professionally as possible.

"So you are admitting to destroying their house and you guys got together after you did all of this to each other?"

"Yes, your honer. You see I was forced to sue Edward Cullen by my father Charlie Swan." I say knowing this would have her dismiss us.

"And when did all of this to take place?" She ask.

"About a week ago your honer." I says and my stupid lawyer starts singing the song and dancing. 'About a week ago, week ago, fuck with us and then we tweekin how.' He sings.

"I am sorry but we cannot allow any swearing in this court, understand?" She says harshly and continues." Now do you have anything else to say before I kick you out?"

"Yes, and this question is for the witness Emmett Cullen." Oh dear god. Emmett gets up handing the camera to Jasper wait they where video taping this.

"Emmett Cullen whats 9 plus ten 10." He ask and Emmett gets this look on his face like he just found his best friend.

"21, how did you know?" He ask.

And by then the judge had kicked us all out.


End file.
